vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabin Rene Figaro
Summary Sabin Rene Figaro (Mash in the Japanese version) is the twin brother of Edgar Roni Figaro and one of the protagonists of Final Fantasy VI. He was a physically frail and emotional youth who felt estranged from the political affairs of his fellow elites, running away from home during the ensuing turmoil after the murder of his father at the hands of the Gestahlian Empire and allowing Edgar to take the throne. After some time, he came under the tutelage of martial arts master Duncan, becoming one of his brightest pupils and becoming gaining a great deal of self-esteem as his skills and his body grew. He eventually crossed paths with his brother after ten years of separation while in pursuit of his fellow pupil Vargas, who had apparently killed Duncan. After satisfying his thirst for vengeance, Sabin offers to join his brother in his quest to protect the world, thus setting him on a new path once more. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least High 6-A to 5-A Name: Sabin Rene Figaro Origin: Final Fantasy VI Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Martial Artist, Former Prince of Figaro Castle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Ki Manipulation, Magic, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, wind, earth and water variety), Energy Blasts, Flight and Levitation, Petrification (Via Break), Telekinesis, Teleportation, BFR (Via Warp/Teleport and X-Zone/Banish), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity/Demi), Able to harm intangible beings with both physical and magic attacks, Poison Manipulation, Barrier Creation (From both directly physical and magic attacks), Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up and slowing/stopping opponents), Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into imps), Invisibility (Which he can also inflict upon others), Sleep Inducement and various other forms of Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation (Via Doom), Information Analysis (Via Libra), Healing from Status Effects (Via Dispel), Minor Mind Manipulation (Via Confuse and Berserk), Minor Life Force Manipulation (Via Rasp and Drain), Explosion Manipulation and Heat Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Via Holy/Pearl), Durability Negation (Via Ultima and several other spells) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Along with the rest of the party, Sabin was able to injure and defeat a weakened Warring Triad and God Kefka) | At least Multi-Continent level to Large Planet level Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to Kefka during the battle in Thamasa by the end of the game) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Held up a collapsing house) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Very high, fights through gauntlets of monsters regularly and defeated powerful beings like Kefka and Espers like Leviathan for prolonged periods. Range: Standard melee range with his bare fists, Extended melee range with claws, At least several dozen meters with magic Standard Equipment: *'Godhand:' Legendary fighting knuckles imbued with holy might, they boost Sabin's strength, stamina, and speed simply by being equipped. *'Red Jacket:' Sabin's prized armor that boosts his magic, strength, speed, and stamina in addition to nullifying any fire attack used against him. Intelligence: One of Duncan's star pupils, Sabin is a master of hand to hand combat, often beating monsters senseless with his bare fists (or with the help of some knuckles or gauntlets) and mastering all but one of his master's secret techniques at the start of the story, remaining one of the party's strongest direct fighters. In addition, he has also learned all sorts of magic due to his exposure to magicite but is far less proficient in this field. However, for all of his combat prowess, his time away from society along with his own self-confidence has left him brash with a"punch first, ask questions later" mentality, leaving most of the thinking to his brother Edgar since he has no interest in strategy or politics. Weaknesses: Sabin is a physically-oriented fighter and is thus not particularly proficient with magic despite his ability to use it and has a very limited supply of mana, He must be hard pressed to use Tiger Break, Is rather brash and straightforward Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blitzes RagingFist.gif|Raging Fist AuraCannon.gif|Aura Cannon SabinSuplex.gif|Meteor Strike RisingPhoenix.gif|Rising Phoenix SabinChakra.gif|Chakra RazorGale.gif|Razor Gale SoulSpiral.gif|Soul Spiral PhantomRush.gif|Phantom Rush TigerBreak.gif|Tiger Break *'Raging Fist:' Sabin demolishes his opponent with a special flurry of punches, ignoring conventional defenses. *'Aura Cannon:' Sabin fires a burst of holy energy from his hands to obliterate a target with purifying light. *'Meteor Strike:' Also known as his infamous Suplex, Sabin grabs his target and leaps into the air before slamming them head first into the ground to deal massive damage. *'Rising Phoenix:' Sabin performs an almost dance-like series of movements that send waves of fire at his targets. *'Chakra:' Sabin spreads his chakra to heal his allies based on how much of his own vitality is remaining in addition to removing temporary blindness, poison, silencing, and sapping effects. *'Razor Gale:' Sabin shapes the air into compressed blades that he launches at his targets to cleave them apart. *'Soul Spiral:' Sabin sacrifices himself to restore his allies back to peak fighting strength, removing him from the battle in the process. *'Phantom Rush:' The Ultimate Blitz, Sabin rushes his target and attacks them from all sides practically simultaneously with a series of afterimage, dealing massive damage and ignoring defense. Magic *'Tiger Break:' Sabin's Desperation Attack, he performs a devastating flying kick that deals magical damage to a single target. *'Ultima:' Unleashes the might of a powerful, lost magic to obliterate foes. *'Firaga:' Sabin sets his foes ablaze with a powerful fireball, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage *'Blizzaga:' Summons a mighty blizzard to deal heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Thundaga:' Attacks the opponent with powerful lightning bolts that converse on the target, dealing heavy lightning-elemental damage. *'Arise:' A high-level healing spell that revives a fallen comrade to complete health. This ability can also be used to instantly exorcise undead foes. *'Holy:' Blasts his foes with sacred light, dealing heavy holy-elemental damage. *'Cura:' A mid-level healing spell that restores health. *'Poisona:' A healing spell that cures poison. *'Dispel:' Eliminates opponent's buffs. *'Break:' Petrifies opponent by turning them into stone. *'Drain:' Allows his to drain his opponent's stamina to replenish her own. *'Imp:' Shrinks his opponent to the size of an ant, resulting in a proportional drop in strength and speed, virtually making them incapable of fighting back through normal means. *'Warp:' BFRs the opponent to another dimension. *'Haste:' Speeds up time around himself or her allies relative to their opponents, increasing their effective combat speed. *'Slow:' Slows down time around his opponents, lowering their effective combat speed. *'Stop:' Freezes time around his opponents, rendering them incapable of action. For more details of the techniques at this character's disposal, please consult this list. Key: Sabin | Summons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Final Fantasy Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Chi Users Category:Petrification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5